Ciel Phantomhive Dreams
by Mariposa211
Summary: This is another set of dreams that I think might torture Ciel. These, I wouldn't class as nightmares, they are more like unpleasant dreams since he obviously wouldn't have happy dreams.


Dream One-Visiting his Parents' Graves

He blinks and finds himself standing in front of his parents' graves, dressed in an all black outfit as he holds a bouquet of all white roses in his trembling hands as he is careful not to stand on the raised mounds of dirt where his parents lay.

The sky darkens as black storm clouds move in, quickly covering the sky as the distant rumble of thunder steadily gets louder. A cold wind kicks up, blowing his coat around him as his butler pulls out a black umbrella and opens it, holding it over him just as the first few drops of rain begin to fall.

Still, Sebastian stays completely silent, not giving voice to the concern that they should head back to the manor and wait out the storm as he moves the umbrella with his young master's movements as Ciel bends down and places the roses on the graves, a few silent tears of grief lingering on his cheeks as he remembers the times that he spent with them and how they were so cruelly taken from him.

Ciel sighs, hearing the drops of rain hit the soft ground as he mutters the words as he reads them on the dark grey gravestone markers. "Vincent Phantomhive, the Queen's loyal Guard Dog. Rachel Phantomhive, Wife of the Queen's Guard Dog." He struggles to keep his tears back as images of the manor fire flash through his mind. 

Dream Two- Lizzy Breaking His Family Ring

An involuntary shiver runs through him as he dreams, and in it, he and a girl who appears to be twelve years in age are in a room where he stands on a grand staircase in a blue suit that he wore with a black eyepatch to cover up his eye. The girl is dressed in a nice cute pink dress that fits her frame well and accuentated her baby blue eyes and light golden blonde hair that went to below her shoulders and was nicely curled.

He frowns as he walks down the staircase, one hand lightly resting on the rail beside him. He saw the girl's attention being drawn to him and she smiles, her eyes dancing as she brings her hands up to her chest. "Oh, Ciel!" she exclaims in happiness, "That looks so _cute _on you! I knew it would be just _perfect _when I bought it!"

He sighs and stops on about the fifth stair, so that he was in front of her, but also a little higher than her as well. He tried to keep his annoyance to himself as her gaze roamed over him when suddenly she stops smiling in happiness and becomes dead serious. "Ciel," she says in a careful tone, "where is the ring that went with this? There was a ring that goes with this. Do you not love me?"

Ciel resists the urge to roll his eyes and forces his gaze to become soft as he watches her, "I would much rather wear this ring than the one that came with this. It has nothing to do with whether or not I love you or not."

Lizzie then lunges forward, almost too fast for him to comprehend, and grabs his left hand in both of her gloved ones, sliding the ring off with a triumphant smile as she holds it up between her index finger and thumb. "Ha!" she laughs, "Now you'll have no choice but to wear it!" She then frowns as she brings the ring down and studies it, "What would you want with a ring like this anyway? It's so _old_."

Ciel immediately frowns as he feels the thin string of patience that he has to deal with her snap and he clenches his hands into tight fists before holding out his right hand, his tone and posture changing to be demanding as he glares at her coldly. "_Elizabeth! Give it back!"_

Lizzie looks up at him and tears spring into her eyes as he sees him like this. "Why?" she asks, her chin quivering, "It's not cute and I just wanted you to wear the ring I got you. I want you to look good for the ball tonight. You care more about this old ring than you do me." Her chin continues to tremble as she starts to glare at the ring in hatred. "I-" She closes her hand over the ring in a fist and holds it high above her head, "I hate this ring!" She thrusts her hand downward in a surprisingly powerful throw as she lets go of the ring and watches it smash and shatter to pieces on the tiled ground between them.

Ciel can't help but to let out a gasp as he watches his precious family ring get shattered on the ground as feels an overwhelming wave of sadness, despair, and hate course through him all at once. '_The ring...the Phantomhive family ring...she smashed it...It was the only thing that I had left of my parents...It's been in the family for generations...seeing the deaths of so many...' _The anger hit him then and he glared thorn-sharp daggers at Lizzie as he stepped down off of the steps and to her in large strides. She widened her eyes as she saw him like this but she doesn't step back but cowers as he raises his hand as if to smack her across the cheek with the back of his hand.

Dream Three-Talking With Madame Red

He finds himself to be in a large chair in the drawing room with a table that has a chessboard and pieces on it between him and his aunt who sat in the other large chair, facing him. The expression she wears is one of concern and sadness as she implores him, "Why do you live like this? Always being so cold and not letting anyone in. You always speak of revenge but I know that my sister would not have wanted for you to be like this. She would have wanted you to live your life in happiness, not sadness."

Ciel sighs and watches Madame red as she makes a move on the board, "And what do you know of what my mother would want? She is dead, nothing can change that. So quit talking like you know what she wants. You are not her, so you shouldn't speak like you are." He moves ones of his pawns in an illegal move, ignoring his aunt's protest, he was making a point. "Unfortunately for us in reality, there can be no situation where one can win by merely following the rules. There will be knights that break the rules, and even chess pieces that betray the king." He notices her glance toward Sebastian, as if to say, '_What of him?'_ and he shrugs as he watches her, "Sebastian is nothing more than one of my pawns. However, he is not a normal pawn. He is a pawn that can get across the board in one move."

Madame Red looks back at him, a slight look of hurt on her face as she nods, "I see." is what she says in response.


End file.
